<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire and Water by Niphredilien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105924">Fire and Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niphredilien/pseuds/Niphredilien'>Niphredilien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fëanorian Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguments, Beta'd, Burning of the Ships at Losgar, Gen, I bet you can see where this is going, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niphredilien/pseuds/Niphredilien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I want to go home Ambarussa.”<br/>Minyarussa stops, a hand freezing just above the door handle. </i>
</p><hr/><p>The twins' final conversation on the shores of Beleriand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amras &amp; Amrod (Tolkien), Amras &amp; Sons of Fëanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fëanorian Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire and Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all!</p><p>For day 6 of Fëanorian Week, I chose the prompt twin and this came out.</p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacat3/pseuds/oliviacat3">oliviacat3</a> for beta’ing.</p><p>And I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>| Twin |</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go home Ambarussa.”</p><p>Minyarussa stops, a hand freezing just above the door handle.</p><p>“What?” He turns around slowly to face his twin.</p><p>Atyarussa stares back, biting his lip. “I want…I want to go home.”</p><p>“You <em>can’t</em>. We don’t have a <em>home</em> now.”</p><p>“Ammë said-”</p><p>“Ammë doesn’t control the Valar! You heard them – we’re…we’re <em>cursed</em> Pityo. We can’t turn back now.”</p><p>Atyarussa’s stubborn expression does not fall. “I’m gonna go anyway, whether you come…or…or not.”</p><p>Minyarussa’s blood turns cold. “What? We don’t…we do everything together.”</p><p>“We do everything <em>you</em> want,” Atyarussa corrects. “I’m not…my desires are the afterthought and <em>only</em> if they don’t clash with yours.”</p><p>“That’s not true!”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” The stubborn mask is filled with emotion Minyarussa can’t identify and can’t catch across their bond which, for the first time in his memory, is completely shut off. “Everyone thinks we’re the same and like the same things! We even have the same <em>name</em> – maybe I want to be called something different to you. Maybe I don’t want to be your happy little shadow anymore who just goes along with your crazy schemes!”</p><p>“I thought you wanted-”</p><p>“Well I don’t, OK? I didn’t. So I’m going. Whether you like it or not.”</p><p>Atyarussa’s hands are tightly balled by his sides and he stares hard at him.</p><p>“I’m not going to go along with you anymore.”</p><p>“Ambarussa…”</p><p>“That’s not my name! It’s <em>yours</em>.” Atyarussa – no, Ambarto – continues to look furiously at him.</p><p>Miny – Ambarussa doesn’t know what to do. His brother is furious and he had no idea that he felt like this. He should have said something before this…before all of this and then…maybe…</p><p>He frowns. “Fine. If that’s what you want. See if I care.”</p><p>He spins on his heel and stalks out of the door to the cabin they are (or maybe not anymore) sharing and off the ship completely.</p><p>“Hey Telvo!” Tyelkormo waves him over to the little area he and Carnistir and Curufinwë are sitting in. “Where’s Pityo?”</p><p>Ambarussa shrugs. “<em>I</em> don’t know.”</p><p>“You always know,” Carnistir says, looking up from his mending in concern. “Did you two have an argument?”</p><p>“No. We never argue.” Ambarussa flops down beside Tyelkormo and hugs his knees, aware of Carnistir’s worried look.</p><p>“If you say so,” He says eventually, returning slowly to his work.</p><p>Ambarussa huffs a short sigh. “On the note of missing brothers, where’re Maitimo and Makalaurë?” He asks, diverting attention from his behaviour to a new topic.</p><p>“Maitimo is talking to Atto.” Curufinwë does not look up from his notebook as he speaks. “It’s his turn to talk him away from something crazy.”</p><p>“And Makalaurë walked into the woods the moment we landed. Rinwendë is looking for him.”</p><p>Ambarussa rolls his eyes. “Dramatic as always.”</p><p>Tyelkormo laughs. “It <em>is</em> his style.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Carnistir looks worried – he has somehow managed to reach Maitimo levels of mothering recently and the distinct lack of his usual attitude is beginning to grate on Ambarussa’s nerves. “He looked rather distressed and I haven’t seen him move so fast in a long time.”</p><p>“Don’t <em>worry</em> so much Moryo,” Curufinwë says, waving a hand vaguely. “Nelyo does that enough for all of us and Kano can take care of himself perfectly well.”</p><p>“We don’t know what these shores are like and-”</p><p>“Give it a break, you two. We don’t need to have this argument <em>again</em>.” Tyelkormo spots something behind Ambarussa’s head. “Anyway, there they are now.”</p><p>“‘m fine,” Makalaurë says the moment they are within hearing range, dropping to the floor without his usual grace and flair. He picks idly at the hem of his tunic as he uses the other hand to grip his harp as if it is his personal life supply.</p><p>“Sure. And I’m Ingwë.”</p><p>“Fuck off Tyelko.” Ambarussa winces. He barely ever hears Makalaurë swear – something about it being unpoetic.</p><p>Rinwendë silently makes vicious cutting motions across her throat when Carnistir opens his mouth – likely to comment on the odd occurrence.</p><p>They sit in silence after that, listening awkwardly to the hushed chatter around them, until a tall, red-headed figure marches towards them.</p><p>“I give up!” Maitimo declares. “I wash my hands of this endeavour.”</p><p>He cannot say much more before their father appears behind them. Ambarussa feels himself tense.</p><p>“We’re burning the boats.”</p><p>“Why?” Rinwendë asks, raising an eyebrow, uncowed by Fëanáro’s mad eyes. It is times like these that Ambarussa is glad that Curufinwë did not marry a simpering court lady but chose instead the fierce, fearless daughter of the chief of the mines instead. “It seems a terrible idea to destroy our only retreat.”</p><p>“We will not need to retreat,” Fëanáro insists and Maitimo snorts, crossing his arms angrily.</p><p>“You cannot-”</p><p>“Nelyafinwë. <em>Be quiet</em>. We have had this conversation already.”</p><p>“Then you already know that it would be folly to-”</p><p>Fëanáro turns his gaze on Maitimo and he falls silent.</p><p>“And what of Fingolfin?” Tyelkormo asks.</p><p>“He will turn around and go back when he sees the fire. He and his people will be safe in the laps of the Valar. But we <em>must</em> do it and we must do it now.”</p><p>It is a long way from Fëanáro’s usual long, rambling speeches but at this point, they just follow him. It’s not as if they have much to lose at this point.</p><p>No-one dissents and their father takes this to be an agreement, marching off to give the order to have the ships emptied and searched.</p><p>“What was that?” Maitimo asks, outraged, once he is certain that Fëanáro was out of hearing range. “You cannot seriously believe this is a good idea.”</p><p>“We weren’t going to be able to talk him out of it,” Rinwendë says. “And anyway, it would be better if Fingolfin’s people do not come too – they will be safer across the sea and we will have less chance of dissent among our own ranks.”</p><p>“But they won’t turn back! They’re led by <em>Finweans</em>. They’ll do something crazy and dangerous like…like cross the Helcaraxë and they’ll all die!”</p><p>“Or,” Curufinwë says, standing up, “They won’t. They might be Finweans but they aren’t stupid. Come on. We’d better get our things unless we want them to be burnt.”</p><p>Ambarussa does as suggested with only a quick glance at Maitimo.</p><p>Ambarto is not in their room when Ambarussa arrives and he supposes that Ambarto has gone already.</p><p>Good. He doesn’t want to have another argument.</p><p>He scoots his bag out and stuffs the few items he has scattered across the counter. He then stands and follows his way down the corridor and back onto the shore.</p><p>Makalaurë doesn’t appear to have moved since Ambarussa left but there are a pair of bags beside him and Maitimo is there as well talking to him in hushed tones. Supposedly, then, it was Maitimo’s doing.</p><p>Maitimo falls silent as Ambarussa sits beside them. He spots Huan further down the beach with Tyelkormo’s bright hair, so he supposes that he and Curufinwë are with Rinwendë and her sister. Carnistir has vanished but that happens sometimes.</p><p>There is a long moment before suddenly, the ships in front of them are alight.</p><p>It is beautiful, in a sort of melancholic way. The ships were certainly the most spectacular thing the Teleri had created and it feels wrong, almost, to destroy it.</p><p>He thinks of this idly for a long moment.</p><p>And then…</p><p>And then the pain starts.</p><p>And then the pain starts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Non-Canon Names:<br/>Rinwendë - Dew Maiden (Quenya)</p><p>Quenya Translations:<br/>Ammë - Mother (Informal)<br/>Atto - Father (Informal)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>